semperfandomcom-20200214-history
Reception
The Reception is the compartment in the Exterior immediately beyond the Visitors Gate in The Outer Wall of Semper. The Exterior is the space between the Outer Wall and The Crystal Wall. The Reception is the smallest space in the Exterior and houses just a ten small single storey Reception Buildings. These buildings are used to host visitors to the City State conducting official business. It is where visiting dignitaries, ambassadors or representatives are met once they pass through the Visitors Gate. Visitors enter on foot - no vehicles are allowed. Like the gate itself the exterior of the buildings are non descript, and purely functional. The space inside the Reception is sparse and undecorated. There are no flowers or flags. The interior compartment walls dividing the Reception from other areas of the Exterior are topped with Ramparts like the main Outer Wall. There are three gates in total one leading to the Interior the other two leading to neighbouring parts of the Exterior There area is brightly lit with no shadows. The walls are studded with security cameras monitoring every part of the compartment. There are also loudspeakers mounted on the walls, with unlit rotating beacons underneath them. The buildings are arranged five to each side of the broad road running through the compartment. A second, slightly narrower road crosses in the opposite direction and divides the buildings with two being between this road and The Visitors Gate, and three between the road and the Crystal Wall. Past the last buildings the broad road continues for around 100 metres. There is a guard post here in front of the access gate through the Crystal Wall to the Interior. Above the gate further guards are posted. At the rear of the buildings, at both ends of the narrower road, there are similar guard posts monitoring access to the others compartments of the Exterior.The walls heer are also guarded in a similar manner. 20 metres in front of the guard post there is a yellow and black hatched caution area on the floor, and signs either side declaring "Visitors are not welcome past this point". 10 metres in front of the guard post the area changes to a solid red box. The signage here simply says "Visitors crossing this line will die!" If a visitor crosses into the yellow and black hatched area they are challenged by the guards .The warning is also broadcast over the loudspeaker system. The guards do not leave their positions. They will challenge the Visitor so long as they remain in the hatched area. The guards on top of the wall will present their weapons as a supporting visual challenge. If the Visitor continues forward and enters the red boxed area, with both feet inside the area, the guards on the walls will fire upon the Visitor with the intent to kill. No challenges or warnings are given. The body is left where it falls.. Only when they have entered the Reception Buildings or left through The Visitors Gate (whichever comes first) will the guards leave their post and recover the body. They will prepare the body for transport and arrange for an Undertakers to attend. The body is taken through The Visitors Gate and loaded into the undertakers vehicle when they attend. Category:Exterior Category:Compartments